


Cherry Wine

by battle_goats



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Lunoct Celebration Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 17:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20456951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battle_goats/pseuds/battle_goats
Summary: Luna and Noct and their summer days together.





	Cherry Wine

**Author's Note:**

> For the LuNoct Celebration Days.
> 
> Day 1: Noct's birthday

Day 1: Happy birthday Noct!

Noct playfully shoved his hand into Prompto's face to obscure his vision.

"Cheater!" he exclaimed. Prompto tried to elbow Noct in the side without letting go of his controller.

"I'm the birthday prince so I get to win!" Noct said with a grin. He pulled his arms away from Prompto and watched as his character's blue rocket cart smashed into Prompto's and pulled ahead.

"Since when?"

"Since now! I make the rules!"

Noct was knocked off his high horse by a blue shell.

"Hey!"

"Now, now, acting sorely is unbecoming of royalty," Ignis chided. They watched in shock as Peach drove on by and crossed the finish line. "Cheaters never prosper, Noct."

Noct pouted while Gladio and Prompto ribbed him. Ignis set down his controller and retreated to the kitchen.

"That's what you get for cheating, dude. And why'd you pick on me and not Gladio?"

"I'd like to see him try," Gladio said. He reached for his beer just as a bark startled them all. They turned to see Umbra trotting towards them from the hallway.

"Umbra!" Noct cried as he got up to greet the Messenger. Umbra was just reaching up to offer his paw to Noct when another bark caught their attention. "Pryna? This is a surprise!"

"Pryna? Pryna's here too?" Prompto stumbled up from the couch. He gave Pryna an enthusiastic hug while Noct continued to lavish Umbra in attention.

"Did Lady Lunafreya gift you anything for your birthday?" Ignis asked. He held a box of treats in one hand, and offered one to each Messenger.

Noct reached into the little satchel Umbra wore and pulled a familiar notebook from inside. There was also a small container of some kind of berry. Noct opened the notebook and flipped to the last used page. An index card slipped out and Noct picked it up.

He looked at it with wide eyes.

"Hey Iggy, you said you made more pastries for today, right?" he asked.

"Yes, the crusts are baking at the moment," he said. Noct silently handed him the index card and watched him scan the contents.

"What's going on?" Prompto asked.

"Luna finally got the pastry recipe from one of the cooks," Noct said.

"Are those ulwaat berries?" Ignis asked as he looked at the container. Noct held with it to him and Ignis rushed off to the kitchen. "No one bother me until I'm done! If you need something, you can fetch it yourself!"

"Well damn, Lady Lunafreya really delivered," Gladio said. Noct only nodded, too distracted by the letter she had written him.

_ Dearest Noctis, _

_ I hope this message finds you well on your birthday. I have enclosed a copy of the pastries we shared together in Fenestala Manor, all those years ago. I trust that Ignis may properly recreate them for you. _

_ However, I have one final surprise for you. By the time you have finished reading this, we will be closer to reuniting than ever. _

_ Love, _

_ Your Luna _

Noct glanced up when the doorbell buzzed. Everyone he had been expecting were already in the apartment.

"I got it." Gladio stalked by the pile of Prompto and enthusiastic dog affection on the floor. He disappeared down the hall. Noct heard the door open.

"Monica?"

"Good afternoon Gladiolus. I come with a very special surprise from the Citadel," she said. Noct got up to join Gladio at the door.

"Hey, Monica," he greeted. There was someone standing - no - hiding behind Monica, wearing a standard issue Crownsguard hoodie. Despite the late summer heat, it was zipped up and the hood pulled up. He curiously leaned over to see by the woman.

"Good afternoon, Your Highness. Happy birthday."

"Thanks. So, what's the surprise?"

Monica stepped aside, and a delicate, soft hand reached up to push the hood back.

"Luna?"

"Happy birthday, Prince Noctis," she said. Noct reached up and pinched his arm. "This isn't a dream, my love."

Noct shoved by Gladio and wrapped his arms around Luna. She was thinner than he expected, even with the bulk of the hoodie in the way, and she trembled ever so slightly in his grip.

"I don't understand, h-how did you get here?" he asked.

"Ravus enlisted the help of a mercenary. Paid her to bring me across the sea to Lucis. A nice older gentleman and his granddaughter in Hammerhead brought me to the Citadel. I insisted my arrival be kept a secret."

"This is a miracle. You are simply amazing. Incredible."

"Hardly."

Noct laughed and held her at arms length to get a better look at her. Her hair was pulled away from her face. Under the hoodie she wore jeans that didn't quite fit. Luna unzipped the hoodie to reveal a loose t-shirt.

"The granddaughter from Hammerhead gave me some old clothes. She insisted that I would be less recognizable this way."

Noct only nodded to Monica as she excused herself and he drew Luna into the apartment. She went gladly, and the others made themselves scarce in the living room or kitchen to give them a small bit of privacy.

Noct glanced down the hallway before leaning forward.

"I've been wanting to do this for years," he said softly before leaning in to kiss her. Luna threw her arms around his neck and held him close. They separated and just soaked each other in for a long moment.

"You two better not be making out over there!" Gladio called from the living room. Noct rolled his eyes.

"Dude! You read all those romance novels and you're gonna ruin a moment? Not cool!" Prompto chastised. 

"I think I like your friends already. Now introduce me properly."

"Of course. Come on."

Noct held her hand tightly and drew her towards the living room where Prompto and Gladio were racing again.


End file.
